Sauber
Sauber Season Results Complete Formula One results for Sauber (UniONE CAREER results only). 2014 (UniONE CAREER S1) Sauber looked to have hit a competitive slump in 2014, picking up only 7 points throughout the season. Fundamental flaws in the chassis, added to the lack of power from the Ferrari engine lead to Sauber finishing only 9th in the Championship. 2015 (UniONE CAREER S2) With funds dwindling, Sauber signed pay driver Marcus Ericsson to partner Adrian Sutil for 2015. Running a low-drag car design for the season, Sauber were able to maximise pace in a straight line. Sutil would take Sauber's best finish of the season, with 4th at Italy. 2016 (UniONE CAREER S3) Running with an uncompetitive Ferrari Power Unit for the second time in three years, Sauber struggled to pick up points throughout the season. Ericsson would take the team's first points at a chaotic Monaco Grand Prix. Locked in combat with Manor for 10th in the Championship, Sauber would lose out by one point. This meant that Sauber would finish last in the Constructor's standings for the first time in their history. 2017 (UniONE CAREER S4) The Swiss team were hit with financial difficulties over the winter. A lack of funding means a lack of car development. Due to this, their car is only 1.2 seconds faster per lap than their 2016 challenger, when best Pre-Season laps are compared. Whereas, the top teams have found gains of over 3 seconds. Also, Sauber sign a deal with Ford and Red Bull, where Sauber must allow French Aston Martin junior GT driver, Thomas Laurent to compete in the Belgian Grand Prix, as it's the closest to France, and also the final 4 races of the season. In return, Sauber will receive free Cosworth CA2017H Power Units for the 2017 season. These engines will also be to the same spec as Red Bull's, and both teams will receive upgrades at the same time. Sauber's first points came at Singapore, with Sutil finishing 10th and Giovinazzi 11th. Laurent added a further point to the tally at Japan. 2018 (UniONE CAREER S5) Sauber came into the final race of 2017 with funds having run dry. Ferrari came to the aid of the Swiss outfit, as upon agreeing to sign F2 Champion Charles Leclerc, Ferrari announced they were to purchase 80% of the Sauber team to form an effective Ferrari B-Team. As part of the deal, Sauber must now take on at least one Ferrari Young Driver, however the team are free to choose the second driver. Alfa Romeo also returned to the sport as technical partners were branded as the main title sponsor for the Swiss outfit. Charles Leclerc makes the much anticipated step up to F1. His team mate and biggest rival will be old hand, Adrian Sutil, who will be sharing the seat with Antonio Giovinazzi. Sutil enters his 12th season on F1 and amazingly is still without a podium finish. Often extracting the maximum from the Sauber cars of late, with 2018 finally be the year the popular German stands on an F1 podium? Antonio Giovinazzi will compete from the Italian Grand Prix until Brazil. After only a few rounds of the 2018 season complete, it was clear Sauber had regained form to become one of the lead mid-field runners. Sutil took his first ever podium finish at Bahrain, after executing a 1 stop strategy to perfection, and utilising the straight line speed of the C37 to hold off overall faster cars behind. Two further podiums would follow for Leclerc at Spain, and Sutil again in France. Taking 19 points total from the French Grand Prix, Sauber have already surpassed what was their highest total points for a season in the UniONE CAREER (61 in 2015). At the Mid-Season test at Silverstone, it came to light that Alfa Romeo had purchased Sauber's F1 entry, and would take full control of the team for 2019 as Alfa Romeo Racing. Sauber were to compete for the remainder of the 2018 season only in name. Charles Leclerc would equal the team's best result as an independent outfit, finishing second at round 17, USA to pick up his third podium of 2018. Matsushita returned to the team for the season finale, which was aslo Sauber's final race in F1. Matsushita would finish the race in 12th to take Sauber's final point in F1. Racing Record (UniONE CAREER Results Only) Results in bold, indicate championships won.